


Doofuses and Dragons

by Leonidas1754



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dorky shit, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, Mild Fluff, Minor ship, Mostly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Hinata, Nanami, Souda, and Pekoyama play their final session of DnD with Komaeda as the DM. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Doofuses and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my own DnD group, except maybe Sasha seeing as she doesn't write Komaeda. MERCHRISAM.

“So you approach the castle, wide and looming above the the cliffs. On the parapet perches the dragon, glaring at you with his dark, glowering eyes. Somewhere inside is the prince, waiting to be awoken from his slumber. What do you do?”

Komaeda grinned at them all with a particular fond glee that Hinata found he was finally getting used to. He, Komaeda, Nanami, Souda, and Pekoyama were all sitting around the table, on what was hopefully the last stretch of their long DnD campaign. Hinata had chosen a regular Fighter, while Nanami was their Wizard, Pekoyama a Swashbuckler, while Souda got stuck with Bard. Thankfully, they’d all managed to survive without too many near-death experiences as they traveled the mythical land of Lilica, searching for their lost prince. They’d eventually found out he was captured by a dragon and put in an eternal sleep.

“We should see if there’s another entrance. I dunno if we’re really equipped to fight a dragon of all things,” Nanami suggested, resting her chin in her hand. “At least, not head-on.”

Pekoyama nodded. “That seems like the wisest course of action. We don’t really need to kill the dragon, after all. Our primary goal is saving the Prince.”

“Alright,” Komaeda said, looking amused. “Everyone roll perception.”

Dice clattered across the table as everyone rolled and added their numbers. To no-one’s surprise, Nanami got the highest, while Hinata simply crit-failed and shrugged it off. They were in a group, anyways, so he didn’t need to be able to find anything if someone else could. Komaeda simply looked more amused. “Hinata, you get distracted with an inchworm crawling across your boot. Pekoyama, Souda, you two see that the walls look as though they could be climbed a decent distance without the dragon seeing you. Nanami, you notice some strange configurations of the stonework in one of the walls.”

“I’ll investigate the strange stonework after telling the others,” Nanami decided.

“Yea, I’ll go with her,” Souda added, while Pekoyama just nodded.

“Alright, roll perception again,” Komaeda stated before turning to Hinata. “You’re too busy with the inchworm on your boot to notice what they’re doing. What do you do?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. Alright, two could play that game. “Alright, I pick up the inchworm and put it on my shoulder.”

The table laughed a bit as Komaeda shook his head and turned back to the others. They managed to investigate the stonework while Hinata had an inchworm crawl up the side of his face. Unfortunately, they weren’t perceptive enough and ended up triggering a trap, causing the three of them to fall through several trap doors, separating the party and leaving Hinata stranded outside. Everyone facepalmed as Komaeda laughed.

Gradually, the other three discovered themselves in the dungeons. Pekoyama managed to escape her cell and find Souda. Nanami was able to escape her cell as well, but couldn’t find either of them. While this was happening, Hinata just decided to wander in the front door with an bug on his face.

“Because why the hell not. We’re probably going to need another session to figure this out anyways,” Hinata reasoned.

Souda was cracking up while Nanami was shaking her head. Pekoyama just seemed generally amused. “Well, it’s not over yet. We should keep trying to escape. Perhaps you can find the prince in our stead, Hinata.”

“I’ll sure as hell try, just don’t expect much.”

They continued to play on, Nanami finding the way out of the dungeons and to the front of the castle again while Hinata kept wandering around it. He found some cool junk here and there, magic items he didn’t have a use for but could probably help his party members or just be sold. Souda and Pekoyama found their way up to the castle as well and began searching, though they actively tried to avoid drawing the dragon’s attention.

That was rather unfortunate when Hinata triggered another trap and alerted the dragon, who came down looking perfectly ready to kill him. Komaeda looked at him from over the top of the divider, raising a brow expectantly.

Hinata looked over his character sheet. Nanami was right that they probably couldn’t take on this dragon as it was, and he had even less of a chance alone with his Fighter. Finally, he looked over to Souda. “Hey, would you mind if I pulled a Bard move?”

Souda raised a brow in confusion, then a look of realization crossed his face and he laughed. “Oh fuck, do it, you have to.”

Komaeda frowned. “Do what?”

Hinata grinned and picked up the die. “I roll to seduce the dragon.”

A bout of laughter rose from the table as Hinata grinned and Komaeda just stared at him. Souda sounded like he was going to die of laughter, while Nanami was laughing lightly and Pekoyama was trying very hard not to laugh. 

Komaeda looked exasperated. “Alright, if you must.”

Hinata rolled the die, half afraid to look at it as he did so, but after everyone began laughing harder, he had to.

Nat 20.

Komaeda stood and left the room, only reinforcing the hilarity. Hinata cracked up too, leaning against Souda as they tried to calm down. 

Eventually, Komaeda came back in, shaking his head. “You know, I had this big battle and all these puzzles planned out and everything. But no, you had to go and seduce the dragon.” Despite this, he didn’t seem too terribly upset about this. “Alright. You smiled and shoot the dragon double fingerguns, giving him a saucy ‘heeeeeey~’,” Komaeda said, barely managing to keep a straight face as Hinata slowly turned red and his other players began dying of laughter once more. “The dragon looks quite confused as to why a human is flirting with it before leaning down to look closer. The dragon is close enough to touch now. What do you do?”

Hinata weighed his options. He could give Komaeda a break, or… “I’m gonna kiss the dragon.”

“Did I mention I had a bunch of puzzles and such planned out?!” Komaeda asked, completely exasperated. “You lean in and give the dragon a little kiss. Suddenly, the dragon glows, and transforms into a human. It’s the prince. Congratulations, you broke the campaign. The Prince’s first question is why you have an inchworm on your face.”

Hinata laughed. “I kinda forgot about that.”

They tried to keep playing, to get the other three out of the castle and tell them what happened, but everyone was laughing a bit too hard. It didn’t take long for Komaeda to simply end the campaign, shaking his head.

As they cleaned up, Hinata looked over to Komaeda. “Sorry about breaking the campaign.”

“No, it’s alright. Honestly, Pekoyama was right. If it wasn’t for that, we likely would have had to go on for another session at least. And you did end up doing what was intended in the end.”

“So what were we actually supposed to do?” Hinata asked, closing the box.

Komaeda leaned against the table. “Well, mostly it would be stealth and solving puzzles to get to the prince’s chamber, only to find he’s not there, then you’d find the clues, hopefully put together that he’s a dragon now, and break the curse.”

“With a kiss?”

“With a kiss.”

Hinata paused, thinking. “... Would it still need to be my character?”

Komaeda coughed softly, blushing a bit. “Ah, well…”

Hinata chuckled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. You were going to play the prince, weren’t you?”

Komaeda huffed softly. “Well it wouldn’t exactly do to be kissing people other than my boyfriend.”

“I don’t think Nanami would care. It’d be a win in her book,” Hinata pointed out with a short laugh.

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “Other than her.”

“Alright, alright,” Hinata relented. “Still, that was pretty fun. We should definitely do it again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked. Or don't. I hardly write DR anymore anyways. Still appreciate the feedback, though.


End file.
